creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kurtwehner12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jeff The Killer Part 3 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 12:43, May 15, 2012 Sloshedtrain 01:01, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Quality Standards Welcome Kurtwehner12! Please read and refer to the Site_Rules and regulations when posting and joining the chat! Also, please read the message fully above this one before contributing. Pages such as Site_Rules/Style_Guide_for_Writing, How_to_Write_Creepypasta and Site_Rules/Quality_Standards will help you on improving your pasta. Please use programs or online applications to correct any errors. I recommend doing this to the latest pasta you've posted because of the large amounts of mistakes found and the lack of quality of the pasta itself. The contributors on the site are not the ones to be relied on when coming to corrections. This job is left to the user who posted this page. If the mistakes are my not taken care of, the consequences are as followed in the page rulings. Thank you! ^_^ Behind closed doors, I am me. 21:51, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain 01:18, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Why did I ban you? That's a ridiculous question. I told you why before I banned you. Let me tell you AGAIN #You were hateful to bronies #You were hateful to homosexuals #You were arguing with me, saying that you should be allowed to be hateful because of freedom of speech #You randomly started talking about abortion in chat And that, sir, is why I banned you. Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 21:33, May 22, 2012 (UTC)